


Bruises

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Innocent Peter, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Peter asks a question, then quickly regrets opening his mouth.Done for Winteriron Month. SFW Thursday: Dialogue/sentence
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Bruises

“And where did that bruise come from?” Peter innocently gestures to the hickey on Tony’s neck. 

He slaps his hand over the spot, “That, erm, it’s nothing Pete.”

Harley snickers as Peter crosses his arms and says, “You said this was honesty hour. I had to show you all my bruises and cuts above the waist and you would show me yours. That way we’d both make sure the other goes to medical if needed.”

“Yea, Tones, you gotta tell him.” Screw you, Harley. 

“Peter, it was Bucky.” “BUCKY HURT YOU?” Peter interrupts angrily. “I’M GONNA…”

“Pete. Look at it. And think about it.” Harley nods at the hickey. 

Peter’s eyes go comically wide as he shouts, “OH MY GOSH! That’s disgusting Tony! Why would you…? Ugh, I need some brain bleach!” He runs out of the room, asking FRIDAY to purchase him some bleach so he could drink it.

“Peter, I don’t think I am able to help you kill yourself.” FRIDAY’s worried reply sets Harley off. He’s crouched on the floor laughing until tears roll from his eyes.

Tony laughs when, that night, Bucky is sucking another hickey on his collarbone. Bucky stops, pouting. “This is supposed to be sexy, not funny.”

“Oh, babe. You are incredibly sexy, but Peter may not want to talk to either of us for a month.”


End file.
